Epithet
An epithet is a name to describe a person or object. It can also be interpreted as a nickname or a title granted to a person. Sometimes, a codename may also fall into this category. Epithet in One Piece In One Piece, there are plenty of people with epithets. Plenty of famous characters are known by these nicknames, especially pirates. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties, to make them more well known to the world, but there are exceptions that the pirate has already chosen a nickname for himself prior to being marked down for being wanted. Aside from pirates, there are also others who gain epithets, such as other types of criminals, Marine officers, or other significant figures. Usually, these assigned epithets are based on the description of the person's attributes, skills, or what they simply are. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy: *Roronoa Zoro: *Nami: *Usopp: ** ** *Sanji: *Tony Tony Chopper: *Nico Robin: ** ** *Cutty Flam: ** ** *Brook: "Humming Swordsman" (for his singing while striking with his sword) Shichibukai Note: Crocodile and Marshall D. Teach are part of this list. *Juracule Mihawk: *Bartholomew Kuma: **"Tyrant" (for his vicious tyranny of crushing everything in front of him) ** *Boa Hancock: ** ** *Jinbei: Blackbeard Pirates *Marshall D. Teach: *Van Auger: *Jesus Burgess: *Doc Q: *Shiryuu: Jolly Roger Pirates Note: Shanks and Buggy are part of this list. *Gol D. Roger: *Silvers Rayleigh: ** **"Right Hand of the Pirate King" (for being First Mate of the crew) Buggy Pirates *Buggy: *Alvida: *Mohji: "The Beast Tamer" (for his lion taming) *Cabaji: "The Acrobat" (for his acrobatic skills) Yonkou and Crewmates *Shanks: *Rockstar: "Rookie" (for still being a rookie) *Edward Newgate: *Portgas D. Ace: The Eleven Supernovas Note: Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are part of this list. *Capone Bege: *Jewelry Bonney: *Basil Hawkins: *Eustass Kid: *Scratchmen Apoo: *X. Drake: *Killer: *Urouge: *Trafalgar Law: Other Pirates *Kuro: *Jango: **"One-Two" Jango (for his hypnotic catchphrase, used only as a pirate) **"Double Crosser" (for his defection from the Black Cat Pirates, used as a Marine) *Zeff: *Don Krieg: ** **"Foul Play" (for his deceptions) *Pearl: *Gin: *Arlong: "Saw-tooth" (for his saw-like teeth) *Yorki: "Calico" (reason unknown) *Dorey: *Burogy: *Wapol: *Masira: "Salvage King" (for his salvaging skills) *Shoujou: "Sonar King" (for his sonar-like voice) *Roshio: "The Executioner" (reason unknown) *Bellamy: ** **"The Big-Time Rookie" (for his so-called big bounty) *Sarquiss: *Foxy: *Pickles: "Tackle Demon" (for his tackling attacks) *Absalom: ** **"Ero-salom" (for his perverted personality) *Perona: "Ghost Princess" (for her princess-like demeanor and ghost-manipulating powers) *Lola: "Marriage Proposal" (for her repeatedly attempts to propose for a marriage) *Dias: *Fisher Tiger: "The Adventurer" (reason unknown) *Kinjishi: *San Juan Wolf: "Colossal Battleship" (reason unknown) *Basco Shot: "Mighty Drinking" (reason unknown) Baroque Works Note: Nico Robin is a part of this list. *Crocodile: ** ** *Daz Bones: *Paula: *Bentham: *Galdino: *Igaram: ** ** *Nefertari Vivi Sky Island Residents *Wiper: "Berserker" (for his blind rage at battle) *Gan Fall: "Sky Knight" (for his knighthood in the Sky Island) *Calgara: "Demon Warrior" (for his berserk skills) God's Warriors *Eneru: *Ohm: *Gedatsu: *Shura: *Satori: Marines *Morgan: *Fullbody: ** ** *Smoker: "The White Hunter" (for his smoke abilities) *Hina: *Tsuru: *Sengoku: *T-Bone: *Kuzan: *Sakazuki: *Monkey D. Garp: ** **"Hero of the Marines" (for cornering Gol D. Roger on multiple occasions) *Attachan: *Borsalino: Other Epithets *Pell: "Peregrine Falcon" (for his falcon-based Devil Fruit) *Chaka: "The Jackal" (for his jackal-based Devil Fruit) *Montblanc Norland: "Liar" (for a biased view of his life) *Nero: *Monkey D. Dragon: "Revolutionary" (for his leadership in the Revolutionaries army) *Ryuuma: "The King" (for his skills as a swordsman) *Oz: ** **"The Continent-Puller" (for his immense strength) *Jigorou: *Duval: "Iron Mask" (for the iron mask he wore) *Emporio Ivankov: **"Miracle Person" (for performing miracles) **"Queen" (for his status over Kamabakka Kingdom) Anime Only *Billy: "The Bandit" (for being a bandit) *Dick: **"Mountain Whale" (reason unknown) **"The Bandit" (for being a bandit) *Woonan: "Great Gold Pirate" (for his legendary treasure) *Galley: *Erik: *Bigalo: "The Hanged Man" (reason unknown) *Puzzle: "Phoenix" (for his ability to keep standing up to fight) External Links *Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. *Nickname - A Wikipedia article on nicknames. *Title - A Wikipedia article on titles. *Codename - A Wikipedia article on codename. Category:Terms Category:Trivia Pages